


Black Mesh, Red Leather

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hairy Steve Rogers, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Sugar Daddy, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, implied sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Natasha drags Steve to a strip club. Steve ends up enjoying himself very much.--Day 5: Daddy Kink
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 17
Kudos: 483





	Black Mesh, Red Leather

**Author's Note:**

> OOF so I've started school again, which means that these Kinktobers will probably be a little late some days, but I Do Not Care.

Steve should never have let Natasha reel him into this. He's thirty-nine, for Christ's sake. He is much too old to be going to a high-end strip club and partying with barely-legal twinks. But Natasha is a fiend, and she's very good at making people do whatever she wants. Also, it's her turn to choose their weekly outing, and she _is_ one of Steve's best friends - not showing up would just be rude. 

It didn't stop Steve from complaining, though.

"How about her?" Natasha asks, gesturing with her whiskey towards a stripper with exceptionally large breasts. And of course, Steve looks - he may not be looking for some anonymous sex, but he's still human.

"She looks half my age, Tash," Steve mumbles, taking a sip of his beer.

"So?" Natasha says, shrugging. "Some people are into that. She might even wanna call you Daddy."

Steve definitely doesn't choke at that, but he still sees Natasha's smug look out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not looking for anyone right now, Nat. For a relationship _or_ for sex."

"Mhmm," Natasha hums, looking unconvinced. Steve turns back to the stage, and almost drops his beer. Natasha obviously notices this, and follows his gaze.

"I can totally get him over here for you," she says. The target of her meddling and of the sudden tightening of Steve's pants looks to be in his early twenties, with shoulder-length brown hair and a long, lean body. He's onstage wearing thigh-high mesh stockings with matching black panties, high heels, and a red leather collar. Steve can very clearly see the outline of his cock through the thin fabric of the panties. Almost as if he can feel Steve's stare, the man looks over, gives Steve a very obvious once-over, then winks. Steve's pants tighten further.

Then Steve registers Natasha's words and spins around to glare at her. "No."

"You're obviously into him," she protests, and Steve levels up his glare.

"No."

"Steeeeeve," she whines. Onstage, the stripper turns his back to the audience, bends over, and pulls the elastic of his panties to the side. Steve catches the metallic glint of a butt plug, and he almost swallows his tongue. Natasha huffs and stands up. "I'm going over to the bar - unlike you, I am totally on board with taking home some college-age ass." 

"Uh-huh," Steve squeaks, unable to take his eyes off the stage as Natasha leaves. The stripper stays onstage for a few more minutes before waltzing off, quickly being replaced by a woman in a sexy nurse outfit, and Steve sighs in both relief and disappointment. 

He casts his eyes around the room, catching sight of Natasha chatting up some muscular guy in a harness and booty shorts at the bar, and wonders how much trouble he'd get in if he just went home. Steve isn't able to finish that train of thought, since his attention is quickly drawn towards someone sauntering up beside him. Steve turns around, ready to politely excuse himself from whatever conversation he's about to be dragged into, but the words die in his throat. The stripper from before is standing in front of him, holding a beer in one hand and with a coy smile on his face. 

"Hey," he says. His voice is low and a bit raspy, and his eyes are sparkling.

"Guh," Steve replies eloquently. The stripper grins, and steps closer.

"I saw you're running a bit low there," he says, nodding at the empty beer Steve's got an iron grip on. "Thought I might bring you a replacement."

Steve opens his mouth to speak, and quickly closes it again. He clears his throat. "Thanks."

"Can I join you?" the stripper asks, biting his lip. 

Steve can't really do anything other than nod, then almost swallows his tongue when the man sits down on Steve's lap. Steve desperately wills his dick to behave and not poke this guy in the ass, although, from the way this man is smirking at him, Steve wouldn't be surprised if he'd enjoy that.

"I'm James," the man says helpfully, and presses the beer into Steve's hand.

"Steve," Steve says dumbly. There's a lot of soft skin on display, and he's having quite a bit of trouble stopping himself from reaching out and touching. "I liked your routine."

James ducks his head, almost like he's shy. "Thanks. I saw you watching. It didn't look too shabby?"

"Not at all. You were amazing," Steve says honestly, then feels himself blush. "How long have you been doing this?"

"You mean taking my clothes off for money?" James asks amusedly. "About six months. I'm in college, and I needed the money."

"What are you studying?"

"Literature." Steve's face must say something, because James laughs. "I know, right? Going into debt over a literature degree?"

"I didn't say that," Steve protests weakly. James shifts in his lap and twines his arm around Steve's neck, and Steve quickly loses all higher brain function. "Why literature?"

"I wanna be a writer," James confesses. His fingers are buried in the hair at the base of Steve's head, absently twirling strands. "I've always loved words, stories. Thought it'd be nice to make my own."

Then James smirks down at Steve, his free hand fiddling with the collar of Steve's shirt. "What about you? What do you do? I'm guessing from this suit it's something important."

James shifts again, and Steve automatically grabs his hips to steady him. From the little grin on James's face Steve guesses he did it on purpose, so he keeps his hands there. The skin there is soft, warm under Steve's fingers. "I'm, uh, assistant CEO. At Stark Industries."

James raises his eyebrows. "No shit? How old are you?"

"Thirty-nine."

"Steve, that's really impressive." James smiles, and he looks so devastatingly handsome that Steve's heart skips a beat.

"So why stripping?" Steve blurts out, then turns beet red. "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me."

"It's fine," James giggles. "I used to dance, so I actually know what I'm doing onstage. And it pays better than working at the campus coffee shop."

"Do you enjoy it?" Steve asks curiously. James smiles and leans forward, his nose almost touching Steve's. His hair falls across Steve's face, so Steve reaches up to tuck it behind James's ear. 

"I like putting on a show," James purrs, and Steve holds back a groan. It's been a while since he's gotten lucky, and this twenty-something twink in his lap is ticking all of his boxes.

"Can you put on a show just for me?" Steve rumbles, and James's eyes darken.

"Are you willing to pay?"

Without answering Steve reaches into his pocket, taking out his wallet. Natasha had made him stock up on notes for tonight, so Steve grabs a couple of hundreds and slides them into the front of James's panties. James grabs his hand and slides off his lap, pulling Steve up and leading him to a door at the back of the club. There are two security guards stationed there, but when they see James they open the door wordlessly.

James leads him down a dimly-lit corridor into a room around the side of a studio apartment. It's got a fully-stocked bar on one side, a set of couches and armchairs in the centre. The floor's covered by an expensive-looking red rug, and there's a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you want anything to drink?" James asks, locking the door behind them. He pulls the bills from his panties and saunters across the room to the bar. 

"Just some whiskey," Steve replies, sitting down in an armchair. James leans over the bar, giving Steve a great view of his ass, and slides the money into one of the drawers. He grabs a bottle off the top shelf and pours some of the amber liquid into a crystal glass. 

"Should've known," James murmurs, replacing the bottle and walking back over to Steve, his hips swaying. "You look like a whiskey man." He sets himself in Steve's lap again, this time straddling him. Steve takes the glass and sips, not taking his eyes off James.

"You gonna put that show on, honey?" Steve murmurs, trailing a hand up James's thigh. He desperately wants to slip his hand inside James's panties, play with that plug he saw on stage, but he refrains. 

"I'll put some music on," James purrs, sliding off Steve's lap as effortlessly as he'd climbed on. James walks to the opposite side of the room, towards a speaker system that Steve hadn't noticed earlier, and leans down to tap at the screen of the phone plugged in there. Steve takes another sip as James shifts, and the fabric on his ass moves slightly. Not much, but just enough for Steve to catch the glint of that butt plug. 

Music soon starts filtering through the speakers and James turns around and begins taking slow, measured steps towards Steve, the clack of his heels muted by the carpet. He stops when he's about a foot away, and starts dancing. Steve watches, entranced, as James's hips undulate, his hands sliding down his body. It's probably the hottest experience of Steve's life, and after only a minute or so of James dancing, he's completely hard. James's eyes dart down to Steve's lap and he grins, sliding to the floor and crawling towards Steve on his hands and knees. Steve unconsciously spreads his legs, and James crawls right between them. His hands grip Steve's knees and start moving up his legs slowly, until they're framing his cock but not touching it. He stays like that for a few seconds, and Steve takes another sip of his whiskey, unable to take his eyes off the boy on his knees between his legs. James then takes the glass out of Steve's hands, throws back the rest of the whisky, and rolls the now-empty glass back in the direction of the bar. He stands up in one fluid motion and turns, his ass just inches from Steve's chest. Steve can't help but reach out, but James bats his hands away playfully.

"No touching, Daddy," James purrs, and another bolt of arousal shoots through Steve.

" _Shit_ ," Steve gasps, but obediently grips the armrests of the chair. 

James gets his knees up on either side of Steve's thighs and sits back in Steve's lap, throwing his head back so it rests on Steve's shoulder. James starts grinding down on Steve's cock, and Steve's knuckles go white with the effort it takes to keep his hands where they are. James's ass is perfect; round and firm and pretty as a peach, and Steve's pretty sure that if he spanked it, the flesh would jiggle.

"So good, James," Steve groans out, leaning his head back against the armchair. "Fuck, honey, you get me so hard."

James whines, rubbing his ass against Steve's cock faster. "You like it, daddy?"

"Yeah, honey." Steve's trying not to thrust up, to chase that delicious friction. "Yeah, you get your Daddy so hard."

James gasps at that, and his hands fly backwards to cup Steve's head. "Touch me. Steve, Daddy, please -"

Steve moans, his hands flying off the armrests and gripping James's hips, rolling his hips up into that firm ass. James turns his head, and Steve gets a good look at his face; he's panting, his cheeks red and his lips bitten, and Steve has to lean in and capture that beautiful mouth with his own. James melts into the kiss, almost bouncing on Steve's lap.

"You wanna ride me, baby?" Steve growls, getting a good handful of James's ass. "Wanna sit on your Daddy's cock?"

"Yes, yes Daddy," James babbles, and one of his hands grips Steve's cock through his slacks. "Want your cock inside me."

"There lube in here, baby?"

James shakily gets to his feet and stumbles across the room, rifling through one of the drawers until he finds lube and a condom. Steve watches him intently, palming his cock through his slacks. James's eyes follow the movement, so Steve unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, groaning at the first stroke. James whines and takes a step forward.

"Stop," Steve barks, and James halts, looking confused. Steve points to the ground. "Crawl."

James quickly gets on his hands and knees and almost prowls back over, his gaze fixed on Steve's cock. He kneels between Steve's legs, his breath warm on Steve's cock. Steve grips James's jaw in one hand and taps his dick against James's cheek. 

"Daddy," James whines. "Daddy, your cock's so big." He leans down and licks a long stripe up the side of Steve's cock, and Steve curses.

"On my lap, James."

James quickly gets to his feet and straddles Steve's lap again, this time facing him, and Steve uses his grip on James's jaw to pull him into an open-mouthed kiss. James submits so sweetly, his hands going to the buttons on Steve's shirt.

"Daddy, can I..." he trails off, tapping on one of the buttons.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Steve says, leaning back to give James more access. James quickly starts unbuttoning his shirt, and Steve's pretty thankful he didn't put an undershirt on today, since as soon as his chest is exposed James moans and slides his hands across the skin. James then leans down and buries his face in Steve's chest, rubbing his face against Steve's chest hair.

"Oh _Daddy_ , you smell so good," James moans. "Fuck, you're so hairy."

"You like that?" Steve growls, and slips a hand down the back of James's panties as James nods frantically. "You wanna rub your face all over your Daddy's chest while he fingers you open?" James whines, his hips jerking forward. Steve taps the butt plug, and James jerks forward again.

"Yes, yes," James chants, and cries out when Steve slips the butt plug out. "Wanna be yours, Daddy, want you to own me."

"Yeah?" Steve coats his fingers with the lube and slips two right in, groaning at how tight James was, how warm. "You want to belong to me? Want Daddy to get you your own collar, let everyone know you're his little boy?"

"Yes," James sobs, burying his face in Steve's neck. Steve feels one of James's hands sneak down and grip his cock, slowly jerking him off, and he groans. "Want your cock, Daddy."

"Gotta open you up first," Steve cajoles, adding a third finger just to watch James squirm. "Daddy's got a big cock, gotta get my boy ready so I don't hurt him." He crooks his fingers inside James, trying to find that sweet spot, and James arches against him, crying out loudly. "You wanna get Daddy ready, honey?"

James nods and rips open the condom with shaking fingers, sliding it onto Steve's cock. He grabs the lube and squeezes some out, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock and jacking him off. Steve snaps, and pulls his fingers out of James's ass. At James's whine he hushes him, pulling the panties out of the way and pressing the head of his cock against James's hole. James gasps and grips Steve's shoulders, and Steve slowly lowers James onto his cock. 

It takes a second to get used to - James is so hot and tight that it's making Steve a little lightheaded, and he has to concentrate to not slide right in. James is whimpering above him, his fingers digging into the meat of Steve's shoulders and his hair sticking to his face. When he's finally bottomed out Steve lets go of his cock and fists a hand in James's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Come on, honey," Steve murmurs, squeezing James's ass. "Ride your daddy's cock."

James nods weakly, his eyes full of tears, and lifts himself up. They both groan, and James almost slams himself down again. Steve holds James by the hips in a death grip, watching as James bounces on his cock. The collar is so pretty around his neck, the red leather stark against James's pale skin, and Steve thumbs it, already planning on a replacement. James would look so pretty if his collar had a ring on it, or maybe embroidery. Steve could carve his initials into a collar for James, knowing that James always had his name on him. 

"Daddy," James sobs, his head still tilted backwards. He's still slamming himself on Steve's cock, but he's panting heavily, his eyes glazed.

"You need help, James?" Steve coos, sliding his hands up James's chest to thumb his nipples. "Need Daddy to fuck you good?"

"Please," James cries. Steve doesn't ask him twice; he wraps his arms around James's waist and leans back in the chair, thrusting his hips up in a punishing pace. James howls, burying his fingers in Steve's hair as he's fucked within an inch of his life. James is holding onto him for dear life, sobbing into Steve's hair, his still-covered cock rubbing against Steve's belly, and Steve wants to _ruin_ him.

"Such a good boy, James," Steve husks, rubbing circles into James's back as he fucks up into him. "You like getting fucked? You like your Daddy's cock inside you, sugar?"

"Yes," James breathes, and tilts his head to the side. "Mark me up, Daddy. Let everyone know I'm yours."

Steve groans and fastens his lips to James's neck, ripping the collar off as he goes. James gasps, letting out soft cries and moans as Steve sucks bruises into his neck. Soon enough James is writhing in Steve's arms, rubbing his cock frantically against Steve's shirt. Steve gives a particularly hard thrust and James falls apart, creaming his panties with a scream that's so damn loud that Steve's surprised the security guards haven't investigated yet. Steve keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and just as James starts to squirm with oversensitivity he shoots off into the condom, biting down on James's neck as he does. When his vision isn't blurry anymore Steve slips out of James, both of them wincing, and ties off the condom. 

James is watching him, half-asleep. His lips are bitten and red, there's redness across his neck and chest from Steve's beard and chest hair, and his panties are covered in come and lube. Steve wraps his arms back around James and pulls him close, and James nuzzles into him happily.

"You ruined my collar," James mumbles into Steve's neck.

"I'll buy you a new one," Steve murmurs. James turns his head to capture Steve's lips in a kiss, and they lazily make out on the armchair, still covered in come and sweat.

"What's the time?" James asks sleepily, and Steve checks his watch.

"Twelve-thirty."

"My shift ends at one." James shifts, looking almost shy. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah, baby," Steve breathes, kissing the corner of James's mouth. "You gonna come home with me?"

"Please," James sighs. "I've been sleeping on my friend's couch for the past month. It'll be nice to sleep in a bed for once."

"You can stay with me for as long as you want, James," Steve says, and James leans in to kiss him again. When he pulls away, James is blushing.

"Bucky."

Steve frowns. "What?"

"My name," James - or, Bucky? - elaborates, blushing faintly. "Everyone calls me Bucky."

"Okay, Bucky," Steve murmurs. "You're gonna go change into something less dirty, and I'll meet you out the front when my shift ends."

Bucky beams, and leans down to kiss him. "Yes, Daddy."

Steve can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
